Welding and cutting systems may include one or more application software modules, or other software libraries, with functions that may be performed on command. These functions may include configuration, upgrading, and maintenance of a welding and cutting system. In some welding and cutting systems, specific programming techniques, or particular protocols (e.g. CAN) may need to be used to interact with a welding or cutting system, or one or more nodes therein. Thus, specialized support services may be needed, rather than being readily available to novice end-users. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide improved techniques for executing functions within a welding or cutting system.